<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sour candy by chocchipkookie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25457551">sour candy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocchipkookie/pseuds/chocchipkookie'>chocchipkookie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>witchteez verse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Bath Sex, Bubble Bath, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, M/M, Magical Realism, Multi, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Polyamory, Sex Magic, Smut, Witches, implied polyamory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:54:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25457551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocchipkookie/pseuds/chocchipkookie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>See, Wooyoung’s magical practices were… creative to say the least, unorthodox to say the most. He was a genius, could make up spells within a minute from scratch and could memorize his book of spells with just one look at it. And he made sure to use his skills and talents in ways that profited and aided him and his coven mates the most. </p><p>But Wooyoung also loved experimenting, specifically with sex magic. </p><p> </p><p>(or, wooyoung is a little shit, san loves being his plaything and seongjoong will always come in to save the day)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Park Seonghwa, Jung Wooyoung/Kim Hongjoong, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>witchteez verse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>331</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sour candy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">As much as San enjoying socializing with the rest of his coven, there was a certain calmness that washed over him when everyone went to sleep at night and he could be left alone with his thoughts. He loved his coven mates, loved how they loved<em> him</em>, loved living with them in their two-story cottage in the outskirts of town, where they could be themselves and practice witchcraft and spells without anyone bothering them. But after spending an entire day running around, fulfilling potion orders and play-fighting with Yunho and Mingi, he truly felt relief when he could finally slump against fluffy mattress, bones aching with sweet exhaustion and endorphins running through his muscles. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Apart from Hongjoong, whose cluttered way of working could be recognized from the near-constant clicking of pots and pans in his apothecary, and Seonghwa, who kept a diligent eye over him and refilled his cup of with coffee whenever it got empty, everyone else was either already sleeping or in bed. San could hear Yeosang’s record player playing some old jazz tune, muffled through the walls; Yunho, flushing the toilet (the one upstairs which refused to work until you pulled on it multiple times); Mingi, passing by his room to bid him goodnight, eyes already drooping shut with an equally sleepy Jongho following suit, covered in dirt and weeds from the garden (San really hoped the boy would remember to shower before getting into bed). </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">San switched on his bed lamp, softly illuminating his bedroom. There was a steaming cup of hot, milky vanilla tea resting on his bed-side table — it warmed his palms and soothed his anxious heart, wrapping a comforting layer of fluff around his insides. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He spent a few minutes like that, sipping and staring around his messy room. At some point, he closed his eyes and sighed — until he felt the mattress dipping next to him and Wooyoung’s signature scent reaching his nose. “Sannie…” his coven mate whispered in his ear, a hand coming up to fluff his hair, “Are you asleep?” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Mm, no.” San replied, “I still need to take this cup back in the kitchen or Seonghwa will yell at me…” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Have you showered yet?” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Oh, he still needed to do that. He didn’t help Jongho out in the garden today, so he didn’t get particularly sweaty or grimy, but still. Falling asleep freshly showered was always an amazing feeling. “No.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He opened his eyes. Wooyoung’s hair was slowly falling apart from his messily tied bun on top of his head, strands of dark curls framing his face. A pair of lips pressed on his cheek, before reaching his ear, “Want to take one with me?” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">San shivered and nodded. Wooyoung took him by his hand and led him downstairs, “Why are we going this way?” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Because the upstairs bathroom doesn’t have a bathtub,” Wooyoung explained, and swiftly opened the door, a sudden gust of hot wind hitting his face. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Did you already prepare this?” San asked. The bathtub was filled to the brim with foamy bubbles, with plum-colored water and a rosy scent. The lights were switched off; it seemed like Wooyoung had opted for lighting some of his candles, placed carefully in various areas as to avoid knocking them over. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I figured you could use some relaxation before you go to bed. Now, undress.” and with that, Wooyoung quickly took off his maroon turtleneck and camisole. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">With newfound excitement, San got undressed in the quickest way possible before moving towards the bathtub, where Wooyoung was already submerging himself in. The level of the water rose dangerously once San got in, some of it splashing on the floor, but the two boys remained motionless as to calm it down. They sat across each other, knees pulled to their chests, naked and sleepy and in love. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Put your legs on top of mine, Sannie,” Wooyoung told him. He took San’s calf in his palms and began stroking it, causing a knee-jerk reaction from the other boy, “Tickles?” San nodded, “Okay, I’ll do it a bit harder.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">San let his head fall back against the marble, sighing happily. Wooyoung’s fingers stroked his sore muscles, a soothing ache that lulled him, almost making him fall asleep until Wooyoung moved to his other leg. The water felt deliciously warm, reaching the middle of his neck and soaking the bottom of his hair that curled around his nape. He felt sweat gathering around his hairline from the steam. “Feels really good…” he whined, stretching his leg out like a cat before melting again against Wooyoung’s skilled palms. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I know, my baby…” Wooyoung chuckled, and San felt a swooping feeling at the bottom of his tummy. His coven mates knew exactly how much he enjoyed being taken care of, how much he enjoyed pet names, how much he enjoyed being theirs. He was their lover, their friend, their coven mate, their ‘genius’ in all things medicinal and regarding potion-making, he was <em>theirs</em>. When looking at Wooyoung, the way the boy gazed at him, he could see all seven of them in him. “Come closer.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Splashing around, San came closer to Wooyoung as their legs interlocked, until they were sitting chest to chest in the steaming water. Wooyoung reached around for a heart shaped glass bottle and opened it with a satisfying ‘pop’ before pouring some pearlescent liquid in his palm. With his other hand, he picked up a palmful of water and softly poured it on San’s head, continuing to do so until his hair was soaked to his satisfaction. His dexterous, lithe fingers stroked the hair wash over his head before beginning to massage it into his scalp, “Mmm… oh…” San almost purred from how good it felt. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Kiss?” Wooyoung whispered against his lips and waited for San to kiss him, lips melting and pushing, their tongues sneaking a few licks until spit was running down San’s chin and he felt breathless. Some soapy bubbles had trickled down his forehead that Wooyoung quickly wiped away before diving in for a kiss again. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">San was about to drift away again until Wooyoung’s hands reached down his nape and around his shoulders and neck. With one last kiss, he was pushed back as his partner squeezed his muscles, rubbing the tension away. He winced when a particularly sore spot was massaged. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“No wonder your shoulders are so sore, Sannie. You’re always slouching over your notes, you even slouch in the kitchen when you’re making potions!” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Wooyoungie… don’t scold me, you sound like Seonghwa right now.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I thought you enjoyed when we scolded you, San,” Wooyoung’s voice dipped dangerously low in his ear, as did the feeling in San’s tummy. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">It was silent for a bit after that. The faintest sound of the foam bubbles popping didn’t even reach San’s ears, who was now falling against Wooyoung’s chest while the latter stroked across the expanse of his back, from his nape to the bottom of his spine. He hid his face in Wooyoung’s neck, nose rubbing into the skin for comfort whenever a sore muscle was jostled. Then, his coven mate slid his arms underneath San’s, cupping the soft skin around his hips and squeezing possessively. “You feel so pliant underneath my touch.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Wooyoungie…” San whined. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“What is it, baby?” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">San pushed his face further into his partner’s neck. He could no longer ignore the swooping feeling in his lower belly, “I’m so hard,” he exhaled, cock twitching involuntarily. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I can tell Sannie. You’ve been bumping into me for a bit now,” Wooyoung’s chuckle rumbled against him. “Want me to touch you?” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Please,” San almost begged. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Wooyoung’s hands splashed underneath the water as they reached around San’s small waist to finally cup his balls and his cock, eliciting a loud, drawn-out whine from him, “There’s a good boy,” he mumbled before running his tongue across the expanse of San’s neck, scraping his teeth against the skin before finally deciding on the spot that would drive his baby mad and sucking on it. His hand stroked San’s cock underneath the water, splashing it about and creating an even bigger mess in their bathroom. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The only mess he was concerned about, however, was the one he was going to make San out of. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">San could feel Wooyoung’s cock bumping into him — he moved his arm to touch, but his partner pushed it away, making it clear that San wasn’t supposed to move his arms anywhere other than behind his head. “Wanna try something?” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“A-anything, you can do anything, just please keep touching me—“ San whined, tongue almost lolling out of his mouth at the sensation of having his balls stroked. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Wooyoung whispered something inaudible before snapping his fingers, a small pink flair flashing before disappearing again. <em>Oh.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">See, Wooyoung’s magical practices were… creative to say the least, unorthodox to say the most. He was a genius, could make up spells within a minute from scratch and could memorize his book of spells with one look at it. And he made sure to use his skills and talents in ways that profited him and aided him and his coven mates the most. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">But Wooyoung also loved experimenting, specifically with sex magic. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">San hadn’t figured out yet how Wooyoung did it, but he had seen glimpses of a designated, leather-bound notebook that his coven mate wrote notes in relating to the subject, followed with even more explicit sketches. And it made San so intrigued, to the point of desperation, for how much he wanted Wooyoung to toy with him and to try out his new discoveries on him. There were times where San felt like Wooyoung knew his body even better than him, knew exactly where to touch and lick and pinch and smack until he was melting into a puddle. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Lean your back against my chest,” Wooyoung said, resting his back against the marble and untying his hair from the bun, letting it fall until it covered his ears, a dark look taking over his eyes. San scrambled into the required position, splashing about until he curled into the space between Wooyoung’s open legs, fitting perfectly into his embrace, a hard cock pressing into the small of his back that Wooyoung made sure to thrust against him, “I’m so hard for you, Sannie,” Wooyoung whispered, kissing behind his ear, “Love seeing you like this, love making a mess out of you.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Mm… ah, I’m a mess…” San chanted as his cock was stroked again, his pelvis thrusting instinctively into Wooyoung’s expert hold. “Wo-Wooyoungie,” he whined pathetically, “If-if you keep doing that, I’m gonna cum all over myself,” he warned him. He’d learnt that there was nothing his coven mates enjoyed more than edging his release, teasing him and pleasuring until he was just over the edge, ready to spill, before slowing down and frustrating him to no end. He loved being denied, loved begging and being reduced to tears and spit and sweat, passed around like a toy until everyone had had their fill of him, until he was allowed to release. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He didn’t think much of it when Wooyoung replied with a question, “You wanna cum?” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Mmf, fuck, please—“ </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Go on, baby,” Wooyoung bit into his shoulder, stroking him faster, thumb teasing over his tip. San’s hands gripped the sides of the marble bathtub, chest heaving up and down, chasing his release. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Oh fuck, I’m gonna—“ </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>He couldn’t. </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">San cried out brokenly while Wooyoung continued to stroke his cock, but as much as he pushed himself, he couldn’t reach the edge, <em>he couldn’t fucking cum</em>. It felt like being edged, denied release and pleasure, only it was drawn out, and Wooyoung’s hand was still on his cock, still teasing his tip, his other hand caressing his balls. His cock felt so sensitive, the pit in his stomach gnawing and unfulfilled. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">So that’s what Wooyoung’s spell had been about — he wouldn’t be able to cum until the spell was lifted. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, come on, Sannie,” Wooyoung giggled in his ear, biting his ear lobe, “Thought you wanted to cum, my baby. What happened? You can’t?” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">San’s cheeks flushed with embarrassment, eyes shutting off at the overstimulation his cock was getting, “I can’t,” he admitted, tears prickling at the corners of his eyes, “It’s too much…” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Want me to stop?” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“No, please, Wooyoungie—“ he whined, the thought of his cock not being manhandled like this was even worse. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck into my fist,” his coven mate ordered and San scrambled to comply, thrusting into Wooyoung’s hand. His movements were erratic and disjointed, and he ended up teasing himself even more, “You’re so desperate Sannie,” he chuckled. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">With one hand, Wooyoung pushed back the skin until the tip of San’s cock was completely exposed. With his other palm, he cupped over it, using small and concentrated movements to stroke just the head. He had San screaming and thrashing around in an instant, “Keep being loud like this and you’re gonna wake everyone up.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><em>“Ah, ah, it’s too— it’s too much, Wooyoungie, p-please…” </em>There were actual tears leaking from San’s eyes, his cheeks and nose turning a blush pink. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Let’s see what happens when you stroke your cock baby,” Wooyoung told, taking his hand away and providing momentary relief from the overstimulation, but it only left San wanting more, wanting it to hurt. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He really was a slutty mess. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">San complied, tentatively moving his hand up and down his rock-hard length, “Are you slowing down, Sannie?” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“N-no, no!” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Thought so…”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Wooyoung’s fingers reached around to cup San’s chest, fingers flicking his already sensitive nipples. He stroked them a bit, rubbing while biting and sucking on his shoulder before finally pinching the nubs, twisting them around and making his baby squirm and squeal, “Are you gonna cum, baby?” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Can’t, I can’t cum—“ </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“And why is that, baby?” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“B-because I-I only cum when you let me —<em>Ah!” </em></span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Wooyoung could have warned San about the person twisting the doorknob of the bathroom open, but it was even more exciting and fun to see his Sannie’s knee-jerk reaction when Hongjoong came in to investigate, Seonghwa following soon. The poor boy tried to cover up, sinking in further into Wooyoung’s embrace. “Hongjoongie…” Wooyoung giggled in delight, “Sannie and I were just playing around. Is he being too loud?” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">San turned to face Hongjoong — the young man was already in his silk, dark navy pajama set, a delicious sliver of chest showing. The dim lights were making it hard for San to read his coven leader’s expression, lest for the dangerous glint in his eyes. Seonghwa stood behind him, arms crossed in front of his chest. He let out an amused huff. “Why are you being such a meanie to him, Woo darling?” he asked. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“He loves it, Seonghwa, look at him. Look how much he enjoys being tortured and shown off!” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Hongjoong walked behind Wooyoung, his eyes never leaving San, who was writhing and trembling, “Did you put a spell on him?” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Seonghwa kneeled down until he was face-to-face with San, “You look wrecked, Sannie. Kiss you hyung, baby,” San hiccuped and leaned in the kiss, letting Seonghwa take the lead, getting his lips bitten and his tongue sucked until he trembles. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Wooyoungie…” Hongjoong’s fingers threaded through his partner’s luscious hair, pulling on it softly at first, “Were you messing around with spells again?” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Hmm… maybe,” Wooyoung giggled, hissing at how Hongjoong pulled on his hair harshly. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Stroke his cock like a good boy, Wooyoungie. Seonghwa, be a dear and play with his nipples.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Mffmm, ah—ah!” San cried out, biting his lip and nearly drawing blood. He loved how they talked as if he wasn’t even there, as if he was just a toy for them. The swooping feeling in his tummy was swallowing him whole, his cock hard and twitching underneath the water. Even though he wouldn’t look at it underneath the bubbles, he knew it was angry and leaking. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Hongjoong reached underneath the water and wrapped his fist around Wooyoung’s cock, which had been neglected for a while — he had been preoccupied with reducing San into a whining, crying mess. And so, the moment he felt his coven mate stroking him, his teasing, sadistic demeanor began to fall apart. “Teasing little shit,” Hongjoong spat in his ear, pressing a kiss on his cheek, “Have you ignored your cock this entire time just to torture our Sannie?”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“You taste amazing, baby,” Seonghwa told San as he leaned in to suck on his nipple that was just peaking out of the bath water, “Such pretty, sensitive nipples.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“‘So much, ’s too much, wanna cum—“ San pleaded and begged, his nipples on fire. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Lift the spell,” Hongjoong ordered, squeezing Wooyoung’s cock at the base, “Let our Sannie cum and then I’ll let you cum as well.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Hongjoongie— unmf!” Wooyoung exclaimed as his mouth was stuffed with Hongjoong’s fingers, spit flying everywhere. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Be a good boy and lift the spell.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">With his free hand, Wooyoung lifted his hand from underneath the water. Hongjoong took his fingers out of his mouth and let him chant the spell half-heartedly, before snapping his fingers and another pink flare appearing momentarily. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The reaction was instantenous; at once, San’s eyes comically bulged out as his orgasm washed over him, cock spurting into the water again and again and again, all while Seonghwa held his wrists in his hold and sucked on his chest and neck, calling him his good little slut. Hongjoong, on his part, let Wooyoung cum all over his hand underneath the water, “There we go, little brat, shh, you’re good, you’re so good, Wooyoungie…” Hongjoong whispered soothingly into his partner’s ear as Wooyoung broke down, chest heaving up and down and trembling in the aftershocks of his pleasure. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">San was slumped against Wooyoung for what felt like hours. The water felt lukewarm against his skin now, but someone must have pulled the plug because he could feel it running down the drain, leaving him and his partner wet and naked. Both of them had their eyes closed, breathing slowly as they moved towards each other to hug and get warm. Soon enough, their partners came and wrapped them in warm towels and dried them off, wrapping them like burritos and moving them towards Hongjoong and Seonghwa’s bedroom. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“C’mere, Sannie,” Hongjoong cooed, pressing a soft kiss on San’s nose, “My baby, you’re so good, you know that? I don’t know how you put up with Wooyoungie, honestly.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Mm, love him, I love him,” San sighed, barely able to open his eyes. “Love you both, Joongie…” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“My precious Sannie…” the two got under the blankets, San curling into Hongjoong’s chest, “Love you so much. And I love our Wooyoungie, even if he’s an evil genius menace.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“You can't call me an evil genius menace when you profit off of my genius, Hongjoongie!” Wooyoung complained as he got into bed, with Seonghwa’s arms wrapped around him in a spooning position. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Shh,” Seonghwa said, switching off his bedside lamp, “Time for bed. How can you be this hyper when you’re ready to fall asleep?” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Wooyoung turned his head at him, a sly grin on his face, “Perhaps I didn’t get as tired out as I thought. Wanna help me out, hyung?” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Only on the condition that you teach me your weird but useful edging spell.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“No!” </em>
  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>comments and kudos are always appreciated! also, if you would like, follow me on twitter @milkytae12 to talk to me about the ateezers &lt;33 :3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>